galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Bomb blast scene
bomb blast scene In this context, it refers to the only successful terror attack against the Assembly Dome in its history.(5026 } (The scene is investigated by Phil Decker in Chapter 19: The Cup Volume 9 Journeys of the USS Tigershark ) The preliminary conclusions of Phil Decker point to an altogether different motive. Instead of a terror attack by the Defenders of Gore , it was done to mask a theft. The bomb blast rubble contained a special tri prismatic dust to fool visualizers. The Scene = >>> The ancient detective , passed through the now insubstantial light barrier and very slowly walked over the dust and rubble covered floor, making virtually no sound while the small crowd behind him caused crunching sounds with every step, except of course the Narth . Decker tugged on his trouser legs and crouched down brushed a finger over the dust examined his fingertip,. Then looking towards the now barricaded entrance and the damaged inner wall. He got up and glanced over the six busted and partially destroyed display cases. "This was not a terror attack, but a brutally, clever and utterly precise theft." "Ridiculous!" Blurted the Colonel. The Sauron police chief hushed the Army officer ."By Grogro's ingrown spines , Colonel. Mr. Decker was recommended by Admiral McElligott , Admiral Stahl and Mothermachine to the Assembly Security Counci l." To the detective the Sauron said."Care to enlighten us?" Phil made a gesture over the rubble."Notice the blast direction? It is clearly indicated by the spread of all that debris. This is not the result of a bomb, but a shape charge. There is more debris than there should be. The floor is almost indestructible, coated with a film of Neutronium. The walls are only covered with a thin layer of marble and wood paneling, the ultronit behind it is undamaged. Much of the dust is too fine to come from here, it was brought in to create a cloud to blind sensors and visualizers. Please ask Crime scene to collect some of it. I am certain it contains compounts designed specifically for that purpose." He then went closer to the damaged cases." The cases were opened with focused energy and the content removed, the cutting residue on the floor is very linear. The shape charges were set after the content was removed to mask the cutting." He brushed his hands against each other."I like to know the exact contense of these cases. There is no chance this was a terror attack commenced by a group of fanatics. If they would have been responsible at all, they would have chosen a weapon causing much more casualties and commenced their action at a different time. Even though this Assembly is in session around the clock, it is no secret that during the time the attack occured, there are virtually no visitors here and the last docket for the day is discussed, before the new business day reset. If I be a terrorist to make a statement that will cost my life, I make it count. A bio weapon attack duribg the busiest mid day time, preferably through the Burke Door, thus maximizing casualties." Even the Colonel could not argue against that and was openly impressed."I..., I apologize. I stand corrected, Sir. But what about the evidence we found raiding the address of the perished suicide pilot, The leads we found clearly implicated the Gore whackos. Those leads did lead to two cells." <<< Category:Plots & Scenes